Shadow Pokémon Laboratory
Ein is the head of the Shadow Pokémon Lab. It is hidden in an underground lair. This is where Ein hatched the Shadow Pokémon Project. The lab is something of a labyrinth, with one way doors and equipment strewn everywhere. In Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness it is renamed the Cipher Lab and is guarded by the Hexagon Brothers. You can enter the facility after defeating any of them. Trainers in Pokemon Colosseum *Researcher Myron: Voltorb LV 38, Voltorb LV 38 *Cipher Peon Cole: Furret LV 37, Remoraid LV 39, Castform LV 41, Aipom (shadow) LV 43 *Researcher Odlow: Magnemite LV 38, Magneton LV 39, Electrode LV 39 *Researcher Coren: Magnemite LV 39, Electrode LV 40, Magneton LV 40 *Researcher Lethco: Magnemite LV 37, Chinchou LV 38, Electrike LV 39 *Cipher Peon Lare: Carvanha LV 38, Nuzleaf LV 38, Houndour LV 38, Murkrow (shadow) LV 43 *Cipher Peon Vana: Swablu LV 40, Zubat LV 40, Pupitar LV 40, Forretress (shadow) LV 43 *Cipher Peon Lesar: Rhyhorn LV 40, Grovyle LV 40, Ariados (shadow) LV 43 *Cipher Peon Tanie: Linoone LV 38, Vigoroth LV 39, Granbull (shadow) LV 43 *Researcher Dubik: Electrode LV 37, Electrode LV 37 *Researcher Kotan: Magneton LV 40, Ampharos LV 41, Electrode LV 42 *Cipher Peon Remil: Kadabra LV 42, Keckleon LV 43, Swellow LV 43, Vibrava (shadow) LV 43 *Cipher Peon Skrub: Wobbuffet LV 42, Clamperl LV 43, Graveler LV 44, Hitmontop (shadow) or Medicham *Cipher Admin Ein: Trainers in Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness *Resix: Lv 14 Slugma & Lv 17 Houndour (shadow) or Numel *Blusix: Lv 11 Horsea, Lv 12 Goldeen, & Lv 17 Spheal (shadow) or Beldum *Browsix: Lv 14 Hoothoot & Lv 17 Baltoy (shadow) *Yellosix: Lv 11 Chinchou, Lv 12 Electrike, & Lv 17 Mareep (shadow) or Magnemite *Purpsix: Lv 10 Koffing, Lv 11 Grimer, Lv 10 Tentacool, & Lv 17 Gulpin (shadow) *Greesix: Lv 9 Oddish, Lv 9 Cacnea, Lv 9 Lotad, Lv 9 Shroomish, Lv 9 Pineco, & Lv 17 Seedot (shadow) *Cipher Peon Corla: Duskull LV 14, Skitty LV 14 *Cipher Peon Jovian: Doduo LV 13, Taillow LV 14 *Cipher R&D Mesak: Lileep LV 13, Anorith LV 13 *Cipher Peon Nexir: Shuppet LV 13, Swinub LV 14, Spinarak (shadow) LV 14 *Cipher Peon Solox: Ralts LV 15, Voltorb LV 16, Bagon LV 16, Numel (shadow) LV 14 *Cipher Peon Crink: Barboach LV 14, Snorunt LV 14 *Cipher R&D Morbit: Spoink LV 16, Lotad LV 14, Staryu LV 14 *Cipher Peon Meda: Nincada LV 14, Wailmer LV 15, Natu LV 16 *Cipher R&D Elrok: Swablu LV 17, Whynaut LV 16, Corsola LV 15 *Cipher R&D Coffy: Dustox LV 14, Qwilfish LV 15, Pineco LV 16, Wingull LV 17 *Cipher Peon Digor: Machop LV 16, Abra LV 17, Feebas LV 16, Makuhita LV 16 *Cipher Peon Cabol: Carvanha (shadow) LV 15, Magnemite LV 15, Psyduck LV 15, Remoraid LV 16 *Cipher Peon Nopia: Chimecho LV 17, Dunsparce LV 16, Jigglypuff LV 15 *Cipher R&D Klots: Shroomish (shadow) LV 15, Snubbull LV 16, Keckleon LV 16 *Cipher R&D Tekot: Clamperl LV 13, Corphish LV 14, Zubat LV 15 *Cipher Peon Naps: Beldum LV 18, Slakoth LV 18, Murkrow LV 18, Rhyhorn LV 18 *Cipher Admin Lovrina: Luvdisc LV 20, Beautifly LV 19, Roselia LV 19, Delcatty (shadow) LV 18 Trivia In Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness most of the lab is traveled the opposite way it was in Colosseum. es:Laboratorio de Pokémon oscuros Category:Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness Category:Pokémon Colosseum Category:Research centers Category:Buildings